


Just Us

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Multiple Endings, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: You are the girlfriend of the hacker Saeyoung Choi. You live in a zombie infested world with his brother, Saeran Choi, and a "maid", Vanderwood.You are running deadly low on supplies and both Saeran and Vanderwood are not able to go with Saeyoung.. that leaves you.. Will you make it back alive?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. Just us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! It's so lovely to be posting here again! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything / updated my latest story in a while :( the world has a lot going on at the moment as the result of that being so do I, so I don't have as much free time to write as I would like. 
> 
> But! I found this story I wrote a few months ago that I am still quite proud of! (And it's a story not of V so that gives you guys a break lmao give me a break I love my soft boy) 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story please be sure to support me by bookmarking, leaving a kudos, commenting, whatever you see fit! 
> 
> Thank you! <3  
> \- Allison

You were currently sitting in your shared bedroom, listening to the muffled voices of your boyfriend and housemates from the hallway. They were discussing how a supply run was even possible under these certain circumstances. You knew he was going to hate even the thought of you leaving the security of the house. Here, he knew you were safe from all the undead outside. 

You were trapped in this world of death and decay, where anyone could die at any moment, and there was no way to stop it. When the first undead broke out you were at Rika’s old apartment, planning for the next RFA party. Innocently unaware of the horrors unfolding. Your boyfriend of five years now, Saeyoung Choi, showed up at your house mere moments after the announcement. He always thought about your safety before his own and knew he had to keep you safe, both of you were positive his home had to be one of the most secure places in the country if not the world. With the security measures, metal barred doors, and cameras at every corner, there was no possible way anyone or thing would or could get in.

Your housemates were just as on board of keeping you safe, since you were close to all of them though you were more sure all of them could take care of themselves. Vanderwood moved in the same day you did, as per request of Saeyoung. And Saeran was already a resident before the apocalypse. 

When it came to supply runs Vanderwood was always the brute strength and doctor, ready to kill anything in his way but also with plenty of medical knowledge. Saeyoung was the brains, making any escape routes seemingly on the spot and making plans of how to scope out the buildings. Then Saeran was the scout, he would make routes and discover new locations, easily able to get around in the outside world from how quiet he was. You however, weren’t so sure what use you were to them, and very insecure about it. You very rarely went on runs as Saeyoung hated the idea of you being near the undead or in any sort of risk. You often felt as if you were useless to them, though Saeyoung was the first to shut those thoughts down, you were his whole world as he was yours. 

But this time there was no choice but for you to go out, the run was to go retrieve some medicine. Vanderwood had been sick for weeks and Saeran had basically broken his arm. So that left you, sitting on the bed you and Saeyoung shared as they debated having the run at all. They’d been talking for what felt like hours and Vander was getting worse by the day. You sighed as you stood, walking into the hallway where everyone's eyes fell on you. “Saeyoung, we don’t have time to debate.Vanderwood and Saeran need this medicine. I’ll be with you and I know you’ll keep me safe.. I’ll be fine.” You spoke softly as you walked over to Saeyoung, gently cupping his face in your hands. His eyes never looked into yours, he sighed as he slid his hands to your hips.

“I know MC, but the risk.. I couldn’t live with myself if anything were to happen to you.” His voice was soft as his eyes finally met yours, full of sadness and worry. Your heart broke at the mere sight of it. “Can’t you please just.. Stay here with them, I’ll go off on my own and be home before you know it.” His voice was almost begging.

“You know you can’t do that Saeyoung.” Saeran spoke up. “It’s too dangerous out there for someone to go alone, you need another pair of eyes. She’s more than capable of killing a few zombies, she’s done it before. Plus on the bright side, the location I'm sending you to should be rather empty.” He spoke before walking into his bedroom to retrieve the map for your journey. 

Saeyoung sighed and shook his head softly. “If you’re sure it’s supposed to be empty.. Then fine. We should be home before nightfall. Just, stay by my side… Okay?” His voice softening, just above a whisper. You nodded in response, smiling softly. “I won’t leave your sight for a second.”

As Saeran returned with the map he laid it out on a coffee table in the living room, Saeyoung glancing over every section of it as you stood beside him waiting for Saeran to explain the route. “Where you’ll be going is a pharmacy, not far from here. There should be everything we need there. I’ve made a list of specifics though feel free to grab extra.” He stated simply as his hand reached out towards you, a piece of folded paper held between his thumb and index finger. You took it without a second thought and nodded.

After the plan was set you were ready to leave, you headed for the door until someone grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks. With a surprised look on your face you turn to see Vanderwood, instantly relaxing, you had grown close to Vanderwood over the past few years and would consider him a best friend. Though he looked almost as worried as Saeyoung did. Without saying a word, he reached under his coat, pulling out his gum, holding it out for you to take. “Take this, and come back alive.” 

You slowly took the weapon from his hand and nodded, a soft smile spread across your lips. “I will. Thank you.” You spoke before placing the gun in a holster attached to your leg. The metal doors to the entrance of the home opened, The land around Saeyoung’s home had become abandoned, leaving almost no people to worry about. You slowly stepped outside as Saeyoung was close to follow you. “Come on, we’ll be quick.” He gently took your hand in his as he led you to the cherry red sports car you had grown to love. Seeing it brought a sense of calming as he opened the door helping you inside. 

Once inside the car Sayoung kept taking glances to you. You smiled softly before looking back to him. “Saeyoung my love, everything will be fine. Saeran said the area should be empty. I won’t leave your side, I promise.” As you spoke Saeyoung gently took your hand in his, bringing your knuckles to his lips, leaving a soft lingering kiss. “I know.” He mumbles against your skin, interlocking his fingers with yours, refusing to let go for the rest of the drive. 

Once you had arrived Saeyoung parked the car by the side of the building. Quickly getting out with you close behind. Opening the truck he pulled out two backpacks, handing you one. “We’re going to fill these bags with everything on the list and anything extra you think we might need.” His voice showed a hint of authority as it usually did when he was out on runs, You nodded in understanding as you took the bag not wanting to question him, you knew all too well he knew what he was doing.

He looked over to the building and sighed, taking your hand in his and walking forwards. You looked over the building and could easily tell no one has been here in years. Maybe since before the apocalypse even started. The roof looked as if it was ready to cave in at any second, the bricks that held the building together were faded from any color and covered in vines, looking up you noticed the “Pharmacy” sign had long since rusted along with the same vines hanging from it that traveled all the way to the ground.

The inside wasn’t any better. Chunks from the ceiling were missing, exposing the rusted pipes and loose wires, papers and ceiling debris scattered all over the once marble floor. Bottles were thrown everywhere along with broken tables and wooden shelves that once held prescriptions were split due to age. Looking to your right you noticed.. A jacket? And a rather clean one at that. A sense of fear struck you, that could only mean someone else had been here, or maybe still was here.

“Saeyoung.” You spoke as quietly as you could, directing his attention to the clean black jacket. “Shit.” he mumbled in reply, his grip tightening on you. “Stay close.” His voice slipping into the protective tone he usually carried around you whenever you dared to leave the safety of his home.

As you traveled through the isles you tried to stay as quiet as you can, avoiding anything that could make any sort of noise, your heart beat was quickening by the second and you felt as if you’d made a mistake in coming out here, But that thought was quickly washed away, knowing there was no chance you would ever let Saeyoung come out here alone. But.. you still had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen you weren’t prepared for. 

After some time you luckily found the exact prescription Vander needed along with other useful medications that could help in the future, feeling the first sense of relief as you placed it into your bag. Saeyoung had been on high alert the whole time, listening and watching for any sign of movement. His first instinct was to now get you out of danger as soon as possible, since he had no clue if the person who owned the jacket was still here. “We need to go.” Saeyoung spoke softly next to your ear, you were quick to agree as you began walking back towards the door.

Halfway through the store Saeyoung swore he heard footsteps approaching, quick to defend he pulled you as close to him as he could before resting his hand over the knife he kept attached to his belt. “Sae-.” You whispered before he quickly cut you off hushing you as he shook his head.

  
As Saeyoung stood his ground a tall figure appeared at the end of the isle, he had long black hair and what looked to be green eyes that were ready to kill, his eyes instantly falling to you, sending a shiver of fear down your spine as your grip tightened on Saeyoung who was quick to push you behind him. 

“Now who the hell do you people think you are invading MY pharmacy?” the man yelled, he had a deep, raspy voice that frightened you, once looking over the rest of him you noticed the black jacket you saw as you had come in. You tried to remain calm until you looked to his hands, he was holding a gun. Your grip further tightening on Saeyoung’s jacket as he had now realized the new danger.

“We were just here to pick up a prescription, we were just leaving.” Saeyoung hated trying to talk his way out of situations, but all he cared about at the moment was you, he would try to talk his way around millions of undead if it meant you got home safely. But of course he had left his gun at home since this place was supposed to be empty, all he had was a knife and he wasn't willing to take the risk of getting so close to the man, not yet anyway. He had to think of a plan. And quickly.

Your mind however was blank, you couldn’t focus on anything other than the gun in the mystery man’s hands. Afraid he was going to hurt Saeyoung, or worse. Quickly thinking back to Vanderwood and Saeran, what would they do if you both never made it home? With Vanderwood as sick as he is and Saeran under his condition, there's no way they’d last long. You thought about Vanders last words to you before leaving. 

“Take this, and come back alive.”

It was at that moment your eyes widened, looking down to your leg where Vaderwood’s gun rested in it’s holster. As the man continued to threaten Saeyoung you took the opportunity, with slow movement you inched your hand down your thigh until you reached the gun, being sure to keep it out of his sight.

“Neither of you are going anywhere!” He screamed, instantly regaining your attention, he took a few steps forward pointing his gun directly at Saeyoung, sending you into a panic. Saeyoung instantly sprung onto the man, instantly lifting his arm as the first shot went into the already caving ceiling, sending more clutter of debris onto the floor. Without Saeyoung in front of you both yourself and your weapon were fully visible to the man.

Wanting to protect Saeyoung before yourself was your prime instinct at the moment, You pointed your gun towards the man as he instantly seemed to notice, Saeyoung also took note of this as he fought the man towards a wall, pinning him there while attempting to get the gun out of his hand. Without a second thought you shot towards the man.

When you opened your eyes you were on the floor, subconsciously screaming in pain. You were trying to wrap your brain around what had happened, looking over to the man you noticed he was completely unharmed. But how? You shot him didn’t you? Did you miss? Questions filled your mind as you began to feel weak and light headed. 

Saeyoung was in complete horror, l color had drained from his face upon seeing you fall to the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath you. His heart shattered with all emotions. The man had shot seconds before you, leaving your shot into the wall across the room as he contacted just below your rib cage. “MC!!” he screamed in agony, with the new found anger he tackled the man to the floor forcing the gun out of the man's hand and into his own. Without a second thought, he pointed the gun directly into the man's face, given a clear shot between the eyes.

After a few seconds the rage faded and he was back on the primary emotion, fear. “Mc!” He screamed as he scrambled to his feet, running over to you as he fell back on his knees in front of you. “No!” Tears streamed down his face as he looked down to your paling face. “Saeyoung.” Was all you could muster just above a whisper. He quickly shook his head.

“Don’t speak.” He said softly as he lifted you into his arms, a sudden pain shooting through your body as you cried out in pain. With every cry his heart was falling apart, still he tried to remain positive for your sake. “I’m going to get you home, and Vanderwood is going to fix you, you’ll be fine.” Your head resting in his chest as your breathing became slower, he quickly rushed you out to the car, scrambling to get into his seat before speeding off back towards home. 

During the drive you were fading in and out of consciousness, everything became black and white as all the color drained from the world around you. The only color your eyes could make out.. Was red. Saeyoung’s hair was all you could focus on, the sight alone brought comfort, the red hair of the man who protected you, loved you, gave you the best life you could have asked for. Noticing the quick glances he was making towards you every few seconds. He was mumbling to himself though you couldn’t make out the words, probably blaming himself for everything that happened, you hated when he did that. 

“Saeyoung.” Your voice cracking and soft, he instantly turned towards you, taking your hand in his. “Save your energy.” He spoke before you could get another word out. “We’re almost home, just stay awake for me okay?” His voice was begging, tears soaking his now red face. “Saeyoung.. Promise me, you won’t blame yourself.” you spoke in short breathes, a pause between every word. 

He shook his head quickly. “I can’t do that. It was my fault you were left in the open, if I had just stayed by you to protect you!” he screamed at himself as your grip on his hand tightened. “You have to promise me Saeyoung.” His glances continued until he sighed, followed by a soft nod. “Okay..I promise.”

Parking in front of the house Saeyoung rushed to your side of the car, he opened the door carefully lifting you out, opening the metal doors as quick as he could while being careful of you. Wasting no time getting inside as he scanned the room quickly. “Vanderwood!” He screamed as Saeran ran into the room. 

“The hell happened?!” Saeran’s voice filled with worry and fear, you knew he saw you as a sister and you saw him as a brother. Within a moment Vanderwood was in the main room as well with the same expression Saeran carried. “Quick! The kitchen table!” He coughed as they all rushed into the kitchen, Saeran staying behind for a moment to make sure the door was sealed back. 

Vander wasted no time knocking everything off the table as Saeyoung gently laid you down, tears still streaming down his face as he held onto your hand. Saeran quickly walked back into the room as he asked once more while Vander was scavenging the cabinets for supplies. “Now what happened out there?!”

Saeyoung tried to speak through his muffled and broken voice. “There was a guy there! She was trying to shoot him to save me but he shot her first, it only happened because I moved away from her to try and fight him off!” His voice filled with regret and sorrow. Saeran had seen this side of him all too well for the past few years, he was going to fall into a hole of despair and self-hate if you didn’t make it. He would lock himself away from the rest of the world and god knows what would happen then.

Vander laid his supplies out on the table as he looked down to your wound. “We have to act fast, she’s losing too much blood!” His voice softened as he talked to what small consciousness you had left. “This is going to hurt.” He gave a fair warning before dabbing some medicine on it, the infused alcohol and chemicals burned against your skin as you screamed in agony.

It seems you have reached a pass! Would you like a good ending? or a bad one?

**Go to chapter 2 for your good ending!**

**Go to chapter 3 for your bad ending!**


	2. Just Us | Good Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ending to "Just Us"

Saeyoung kept mumbling to himself as your eyes landed on him, you assumed he was praying and looked up to the ceiling before shutting your eyes as tight as your could. You heard Vanderwood’s voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying, all you could hear at this point was static. 

“Saeyoung!” Vanderwood yelled as Saeyoung looked up quickly. “Give her this, she needs a distraction and I need quiet to concentrate, the bullet went deep but if i’m quick and precise I can get it out in no time and stitch her up before she loses more blood. But you have to keep her calm!” He spoke sternly as he held a dish rag out to Saeyoung to have you bite down on as a distraction to yourself.

He took the rag before slipping his arm under your head, you groaned softly in pain as Saeyoung handed you the rag. “Bite down on this, you’ll be fine.. I promise.” He closed his eyes before gently kissing your forehead, praying to any god he could that you would make it out of this alive, he couldn’t lose you. You were far more valuable than you realized.

You were the glue that held this crazy family together, every time someone disagreed and argued you would be there to bring peace and calm everyone down. You gave everyone hope that good people still exist in this messed up world. You were family to them, and though Saeyoung would never admit it to anyone he only wished for you to be his Mrs. Choi.

Maybe this moment was a sign? A sign that you won't be around forever, and he needs to stop being so scared and take his chances with you now. He knew better than anyone how much you wanted to get married, have a family. Though this world wasn’t the best place for a family, he didn’t see that stopping you.

Your cry of pain into the cloth brought him back to reality, your hand gripping onto his arm tightly he swore it was going to leave bruises, but he didn’t care. He left another soft kiss on your forehead as he mumbled soft “I love you” into your skin. He watched helplessly as Vanderwood was growing close to the end of your surgery, everything was going well so far, he hoped it would stay this way.

A single second felt like ages. You wanted this pain gone, you wanted to comfort Saeyoung. You knew if you survived this there was no chance he would ever let you go on a run again, and honestly you wouldn’t fight him on the subject. This encounter left you terrified, You were just lucky Vanderwood was here. If he wasn’t well, you’d probably be an undead by now.

You felt a sudden sharp pain, screaming in agony into the cloth that proved to be useless, but still you bit down on it as hard as you could to release any tension possible. Looking down to the best of your ability, Vanderwood was holding a small metal object between a pair of tweezers. Was that.. The bullet? God you hoped so.

  
You felt an overbearing tiredness, you were drifting away, weather into the afterlife or sleep you had no idea. But it soon became impossible to fight, slowly giving into it and hoping for the best. Saeyoung however was staring at the bullet Vanderwood was showing him. “Will she be okay?” He asked carefully.

Vanderwood nodded in response, beginning to sew up the wound, luckily this didn’t seem to phase your sleep. “She’ll be fine, she just needs some rest is all.” He stated calmly with a soft smile. Saeyoung visibly relaxed and sighed, nodding his head. “Thank you Vanderwood, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Well I don’t know either.” He stated sarcastically. “Lift her up carefully and lay her in bed, she needs to be comfortable when she wakes up.” 

Saeyoung did as he was asked, though he never left your side. He wouldn’t eat, sleep, and hardly drank anything. He felt as if he couldn’t take his eyes off you for a second, refusing to miss the moment you woke up. His mind had been made and he knew what he wanted in his future.

Three days. That’s how long it took for you to wake up. Your eyes fluttered open to a dark room, it must be night time. The only light visible to you was a small lamp on your bedside table, but you did your best to avoid looking at it knowing it would burn your eyes. You slowly glanced around the room, nothing had been changed, except for the man staring back at you, he had the widest smile you’d ever seen on him.

“Saeyoung.” Your voice dry and tired, Saeyoung was quick to take your hand in his. “Thank God you’re alright.” He mumbled into your skin, leaving small kisses. “I was so worried.” His voice broke, tears threatening to spill over, you smiled up to him, gently using your thumb to brush the tears away. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” You joked as he huffed a laugh. Finally noticing the glass of water that sat on your bedside table. “Can you help me?” You gestured towards the water, he nodded and slowly held it up to your lips. You wanted to take the whole glass in one gulp but Saeyoung made sure you drank slowly so as to not overload your body. 

“MC. This event made me realize something.” He said as his eyes locked onto yours, yours locked back. “Oh? And what’s that?” You asked, tilting your head slightly, your voice more clearer now. 

“That you are far too precious to me. I will never be able to explain just how special you are, my 606.” Hearing your nickname brought a smile to your face. “So. With that said there’s something I want to ask you, this isn’t the ideal moment, but I don’t think it can wait much longer.”

He had gained your full attention, your eyes squinted in confusion as you rested your hand over his. “You can ask me anything Saeyoung, you know that.. I love you.” It seemed, this was all he needed to hear, he smiled softly leaving another soft kiss on your hand before kneeling beside the bed, your eyes widened softly, still very confused. 

“MC, my beloved 606. Please give me the honor of becoming Mrs Choi. I’ve realized I can’t live another moment without you by my side.. So please. Give me the greatest honor I can ever think of.”

You were stunned, your eyes blinked in shock before the smile reappeared on your face. “Well, you don’t have to ask me twice. I would love nothing more than becoming Mrs. Choi.” He looked up to you and smiled, letting a few tears fall free as he leaned in, connecting his lips with yours.

You stayed in your passionate bliss until you were in need of air, slowly pulling away as you smiled against his lips. “I love you Saeyoung.”

“I love you too MC, more than you’ll ever know.”


	3. Just Us | Bad Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Ending to "Just Us"

Saeyoung stood at the end of the table by your head, your screams tearing him apart as he gently placed both of his hands on either side of your face, resting his forehead against your own, letting his tears fall freely. You were fading away, he knew you were, but he never wanted to admit it to himself. Clinging onto the small hope that you’d be alright. He didn’t know what he would do if you died right here. Would he even be able to continue living? A world without you was empty and dark, you brought light and love into his life.

The world around you was fading quickly, everything kept fading in and out as you felt yourself slipping away. That only sign that you were even still alive was the unbearable pain from Vanderwood’s medicine. Your final thoughts were of Saeyoung, the life you made with him and how you knew he was your soulmate. But this cruel world doesn’t allow happiness, you just hope that someone will keep him in check after you’re gone. He’s going to be blaming himself until the day he dies and you hated the mere thought of it. 

You felt an arm slip under your head and assumed it to be Saeyoung’s. Once opening your eyes slightly the first thing you saw was his face, giving the softest smile you could as you scanned his features. His face hadn’t been dry since you were shot and you knew that he knew you were going to die. This was a broken man. A tear fell from your eye as he quickly kissed it away, his own tears falling onto your face. 

You looked into Saeyoung’s eyes as you spoke to the best of your ability. “I love you, Saeyoung.” were your final words before slipping away into an eternal sleep, your body going limp in his arms.

Saeyoung’s cries of agony could be heard throughout the whole house and possibly even outside, but he didn’t care. His grip around your body tightened as he buried his head into your neck, it wouldn’t be long before you turned into one of them. 

“Saeyoung.” Saeran spoke softly so as to not upset his brother more. “You need to stop the transformation.” He got no response, he had never seen his brother this weak and fragile before. “If you don’t want to do it, I ca-” “I’ll do it.” Saeyoung cut him off, his voice so broken Saeran could barely make out the words. 

“Okay.” He spoke simply as he laid a knife next to him. “It would keep her more intact than the gun would.. I’m sorry Saeyoung.” His voice soft and sincere as he gently patted his brother on the back, walking back into the living room with Vanderwood close behind to leave him alone with you.

Saeyoung wanted to blame someone, to push all of his pain and agony somewhere else. But there was no one to blame but himself. He couldn’t blame Saeran because he went out there days ago, how was he to know about today? He wouldn’t dare blame God, and all Vanderwood needed was some medicine. No, this was all on him. He was the one who left you in the open, He was the one who didn’t keep you safe. 

He slowly took the knife in his grasp. For a moment, he debated letting you become a zombie. But that would be selfish of him, having you suffer just so he could feel at ease.. No, he couldn’t do that to you. “I’m sorry, but I won’t let you become one of them.” he would hardly muster out before repeating his soft apologies over and over as the blade sliding slowly into your temple, his vision became blurry though he kept a steady hand, not stopping until the hilt connected with your temple. Once sure that you wouldn’t become an undead he stood there, seemingly drained of all life. 

The next day a funeral was arranged for you, a simple wooden cross was placed with a small scripture, Saeran had made a flower crown of your favorite flowers, gently placing it on the cross, he wanted to cry, but he knew he had to be an emotional rock for his brother in this time, someone had to keep the man grounded, and that was going to be him.

_“MC_

_Beloved girlfriend and friend_

_We’ll meet again at the space station, My beloved 606.”_


End file.
